This invention relates to a custom-fitted batter's forearm protector, and is specifically intended to protect a baseball or softball batter's forearm, including the elbow, against being directly struck by a pitched ball. This type of impact has a high probability of causing severe bruising, broken or chipped bones of the forearm, particularly the elbow.
The forearm protector according to the invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of the protector to the forearm. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit spreads contact between the protector and the forearm over a wider surface area. Similarly, the close, custom fit achieved when the protector is properly applied to the forearm is in distinct contrast to so-called "one size fits all" protectors used by baseball and softball players.
The protector is particularly useful with young players, whose relatively low skill level makes wild pitches more frequent and more difficult to avoid.
Prior art forearm protectors include devices which typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like preformed outer cover having a curved shape approximating the curved shape of the forearm. The soft component, for example, fiber padding or foam, is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped forearms. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation and protection from the rigid outer cover.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protector to the forearm in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid protector which holds the shape of the forearm to which it was molded permanently and to a very high degree. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the protector into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but in practice the resin in or on the protector will typically be activated by dipping in water and then removing the excess by rolling the protector in a towel immediately before application. This can be easily done by an equipment manager or trainer as an integral part of properly equipping a player. The custom-molded protector becomes part of the equipment, together with gloves and batting hats, which protect the batter against injury.